Not My Usual Friday Night
by DokiDouble
Summary: When there was no way to fit in, I stood out. Scaring people while I'm drunk is just how I spend my regular Friday night. I love how everyone reacts... But how come this guy just smiles so warmly at me, like I'm not a freak... Psyche X Tsugaru


**hey guys!~ Started on this~ I love Psyche X Tsugaru~~ its just too adorable for words~~ so I had to write this!~**

**Summary: When there was no way to fit in, I stood out. Scaring people while I'm drunk is just how I spend my regular Friday night. I love how everyone reacts... But how come this guy just smiles so warmly at me, like I'm not a freak... Psyche X Tsugaru**

**WARNING: This story contains YAOI! which may cause unintentional nose bleeds...**

**ENJOY~**

* * *

><p>"Going to the bar~ Going to the bar~" I sang childishly in the car as I kicked the seat in front of me that Hibiya was sitting in. With every kick, he tensed.<p>

"Gunna drink a lot~ Gunna drink a lot~" I continued singing as I gave the seat another kick, finally making Hibiya look back with fire in his golden eyes.

"Will you stop that, peasant?" He yelled.

My little brother, Hibiya. He has a short temper and thinks he's a prince. He even wears a prince outfit. Depressing, I know. He and I aren't much alike. He never drinks, ever, and I drink ALL the time. He's also straight, when I completely gay. So in other words, he's just a stick in the mud and I'm the excitement of the party. But somehow we get along, but at times we get into the stupidest fights.

I gave him and innocent grin, "Stop what?" I asked as I gave the chair another kick.

Hibiya was infuriated, much to my pleasure, "THAT!"

"What?" I kicked again, trying not to giggle.

"Roppi-nii!~" Hibiya whined as he turned to our eldest brother who was concentrating on driving the car, "Psyche-nii keeps kicking my chair!"

"That cool," Roppi said with little emotion. I tried not to laugh when Hibiya gave him an astounded look before pouting and slumping in his chair.

Roppi's our older brother. He doesn't like people, at all. A complete antisocial. His favorite saying is actually 'I hate humans'. Hibiya and I actually think he's an alien from outer space. He has terrible health, doesn't eat that much, and never leaves his room unless he has to go shopping or has to take me and Hibiya to the bar. Hibiya and I usually have fun playing pranks on him, but most the times he knows what we're doing.

Hibiya started mumbling something about how we were lousy peasants and how we should give him more respect as I giggled and Roppi was silent.

A normal car ride to the bar.

Once I spotted the club, I jump in joy, "Yay!~ We're here!~"

Hibiya spun his finger in fake excitement, "Yippee…" He said sarcastically.

"Finally, no more annoying giggles and princessy retorts…" Roppi voiced as he still kept his view front.

Hibiya glared at him ready to nag him about how he should be more respectful before I came from behind him, hugging his shoulders, "Ne~ Hibi-nii!~ Aren't you excited!~"

Hibiya tried to pry my arms off him, "Get off me peasant!"

Giggling happily I pecked him on the cheek, earning a girly gasp from him. I knew he hated that.

As soon as I sat back down in my car seat, he glared back at me with a very flustered look, "What in the right mind gives you the idea that you may kiss a prince, pervert!"

From the corner of my eyes I could see Roppi roll his eyes, "Don't worry Hibi-nii!~" I said cheerfully, "I'm gay so you don't have to worry about me be attracted to you!"

Hibiya paused for a second before realization hit his features, "ARE YOU CALLING ME A GIRL!"

Before I could respond, the car stopped, "We're here. Now leave and don't come back…" Roppi said, still not turning to us.

I nodded and smiled giddily as I got out. Hibiya grumbled and got out himself.

"Try not to get too drunk, I don't want spend my Saturday tending to your hangover," He said bluntly to me.

"Aw, Ro-nii's so caring!~" I exclaimed.

Roppi glared at me before he started the car.

I waved wildly to him, "Bye Ro-nii!~"

Roppi rolled his eyes before driving away.

Hibiya pouted very visibly as he looked at the club.

I shot him a bright smile, "Ah, come on Hibi-nii, lighten up! We're finally here."

His pout grew and he grumbled. Giggling, I put an arm over his shoulder making our ways to the club. It's a gay bar, that's why Hibiya's not excited. Like I said before, he's completely straight. He's also eye candy, since he looks like me of course, and small, making him a perfect target.

Yep, Hibi-nii would be the perfect rape victim.

I'm sure he's a good fuck too, although I wouldn't know.

Anyways! As soon as we opened the doors of the club I immediately heard the deafening sound of the music and the beat pounding through the floors, the walls, and even my veins. Excitement hit me hard.

Hibiya didn't like it, I could tell, it was clear on his expression and he was cupping his hands over his ears, "What kind of commoner music is this!" He tried yelling over the music.

"No, they don't serve cucumber on a stick!" I yelled, not sure what he said, he rolled his eyes. Seeing the dancing around us, I squealed, "Isn't this exciting, Hibi-nii!"

"No!" He yelled, still cupping his hands over his ears, "I'm going to go to my usual place."

"Cool, I'm gunna get wasted!" I said with a wink.

"Yeah, I know," He said as he walked over to the corner. I giggled.

He hides in this one corner so people don't come and hit on him. All he does is look at pictures of himself on his phone till I want to go home and then he drives me home in Tsuppari's car. He's pretty much my designated driver.

Humming nonsense, I skipped over to the bar and earn some stares. Those who stared started whispering stuff to each other like "Is that the guy from that one time" or "he's creepy…!" all of which made me giggle. I let my laughs escape me before I made my way to the bar.

"Tsuppari-san~" I say in a sing song voice as I took a seat at the bar, "How's my favorite bartender doing?~"

The man, whose back was facing me as he cleaned a few glasses, tensed before turning to me and half scowling. I shot him a joyful grin, giving him a peace sign. He hesitated for a moment before sighing and chuckling lightly, "You never miss a Friday do you?"

This man happens to be one of my (only) friends, Tsuppari. I wouldn't even call us friends, really. The only reason we know each other was because our parents were good friends. He really despises me and my brothers, especially when we're all together, but still helps us out a lot. He's kind and I like him, as a friend of course. He also lets us borrow his car (which happens to be a mustang, cool right?) every time we come here. He drives it to the bar; we drive it home, simple as that.

"Nope~ And I never will!~" I said swinging my feet as I sat on the bar stool.

"Too bad…" He said before plopping a shot in front of me, "Try not to get _too_ drunk."

"You sound like Ro-nii!~" I said cheerfully, smirking slightly once he scowled.

"Don't insult me like that…" He sighed, rubbing his temples.

For some reason unknown to Hibiya and me, Tsuppari and Ro-nii just don't get along. Whenever they see each other they immediately have to fight. It's really stupid, but kind of entertaining.

I giggle before taking the small glass and gulping it down in one swift movement. I plopped it on the counter exhaling deeply as I felt the alcohol go down my throat.

Tsuppari sets another down and I smile brightly at him, gulping that one down as well.

"So Tsuppari~" I say as I turn towards the crowd of dancing people, "Who should be my victim today?"

"I don't think there's anyone that you haven't already sexually harassed here…"

I turned to pout at him, "Nu-uh!"

He rolled his eyes and I giggled, taking what I think was my fifth shot. The alcohol was already taking a toll on me. Things started to get dizzy and I couldn't help to giggle even more.

Soon I was singing a song that wasn't an actual song and playing with a coin as if it were the funnest thing in the world.

I looked down to see Tsuppari hadn't brought me another shot and pouted, "Round number...! sorry I forgot which one we're on…" I slurred.

He rolled his eyes, "It's number eight, and I think your done…"

"What? Nooooo, I'm fine!" I whined, "Here, I'll even give you this cool coin that has a bunny rabbit on it and it talks too!"

He looked at the coin before chuckling lightly, "That doesn't have a bunny rabbit on it and it doesn't talk, Psyche…"

I looked at the coin again before pouting at him, "You're lying!"

He rolled his eyes again with a small smile on his lips.

I got off the stool, "Well I'm leaving… Toodles Tsuppari…" I slurred as I started walking away, stumbling a bit. I heard Tsuppari's laugh from behind.

I walked towards the jumble of dancing people and immediately something clicked. I couldn't help the large grin that grew on my face and soon I was skipping around the dance floor, causing some people to stare and 'back away from the weird one' or so they said.

None of their stares bothered me, in fact, they made me feel giddy.

As I skipped around, I let my hands roam. Bushing against the people's asses, going up their shirt, groping, or maybe once in a while I'd pants someone. I know it seems weird, but when you're drunk it's the funnest thing ever.

But the part I love the most, is their reaction. Oh the look on their face is always so priceless. That's what I love about doing this. The alcohol and the music can't even compare to this.

In the midst of my trolling something catches my eye. There was someone just standing there in the crowd, looking at the ceiling as though he was in his own world. He had a blue button up shirt and white jeans. His hair was blonde, which made him stand out.

Although I couldn't see his face that well, I could already tell, he was handsome. And I couldn't help but to wonder 'what's a guy like him doing in a gay bar'. I shrugged it off and snickered evilly as I creeped behind him.

Trying to hold in my giggles, I positioned both my hands near each cheek before giving it a fair squeeze.

The man tensed before turning his head slowly to see me. His eyes were widened slightly but when he finally got a glimpse of me, he smiled.

Wait- what?

He was actually… smiling… I was groping his ass… and he was smiling…

I stared at him in shock.

"Hi," He said, maintaining his warm smile as my hands were still on his ass. I just stared up at him in disbelief, locking my pink irises with his deep blue ones.

Not really knowing what to do, I groped his ass repeatedly, trying to get some sort of reaction. Anything would do 'cause really, this is kind of scaring me.

In the midst of my groping, he raised his hand and ruffled my hair, causing me to pause in shock.

"Having fun there?" He chuckled warmly as he looked down at me.

I blushed.

Refusing to meet eyes with him, I looked away, "Not really," I say, crossing my arms as I did so with a flustered expression, "Your ass isn't _that_ great."

He chuckled amusedly, "Oh I'm sure" he said, the slightest bit of sarcasm in his voice. I glared at him, which didn't seem to go noticed, "So what's your name?" He asked.

"Psyche…" I mumbled, avoiding eye contact again.

"Psyche…" He tested on his tongue before smiling at me, "It's cute… Fits you well."

My face grew hotter, "Thanks…" I muttered, taking an odd liking to the floor suddenly, "And yours..?"

"Tsugaru."

"That's a weird name," I say plainly.

"Well, my parents were weird people," He said, looking off in the distance. For a moment, I admired the way the lights reflected of his blonde locks.

"Yours too, huh?" I said with a little smile painting my lips.

He seemed slightly surprised by the comment at first before smiling at me, "Hey… You want a drink? My treat."

I laughed openly, "If you can't tell, I'm already drunk out of mind."

He chuckled before taking my hand, causing me to blush deeply at the contact, "Then I'll buy you something with just a little bit of alcohol." He said pulling me (who was very flustered at the moment) towards the bar.

"No, no! R-really I don't want you to waste your money!" I said, trying not to stutter since I was so flustered.

He looked back at me with a signature smile that made my heart flip, "But I want too." He said, and I could swear he gave my hand a squeeze when he said it.

I could feel my heart beating _way _too fast for my own liking and I already knew my face looked like a tomato. Not knowing what to say, I let him pull me to the bar. He patted one of the stools and I sat on it, trying hard not to look at him.

"One Pink Pantie Pull-down," He said to one of the bartenders. The bartender nodded.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Oh it's pretty much Vodka and Pink lemonade. It's more lemonade than it is vodka though, so it should be fine," He informed as he rested his head in his hand, facing my way with a smile, "Besides, the name kind of reminds me of you…"

"Ah… So you're the pervy type," I smirked.

This time, he was the one who blushed, "I meant because you wear pink!" he exclaimed.

I started to crack up, "That face you just made was priceless!" I said in between giggles.

While I was laughing I looked over at him and saw him stare at me with that same warm smile as before. My giggles stopped and I looked down at the ground to hide my blush, "What are you looking at…" I mumbled.

"Oh nothing, just admiring your smile…"

Before I could retort (not that I had anything intelligent to say at the moment) a pink glass was plopped in front of me.

"One Pink Panty Pull-Down…" The bartender said before walking away.

I grabbed a straw and put it in the drink before sipping on it. It was just like pink lemonade but there was still that faint taste of vodka in it. I liked it.

I turned my head back to Tsugaru (Who was STILL staring at me might I add) and noticed he didn't have a drink.

"You're not gunna have anything to drink?" I asked, sucking on my straw.

"Nah, I don't really drink…"

"How do you live..?"

He chuckled and I smiled slightly.

I really didn't understand this guy. He was odd… In a charming way though. Why he smiled at me so kindly, I have no idea…

"Hey there handsome~" A playboy like voice breaks my train of thought. I turn my view to the voice and see a blonde young looking boy standing next to Tsugaru, leaning his elbow on his shoulder flirtatiously.

Tsugaru turned to him and smiled lightly, "Hi."

The boy stuck out his hand for Tsugaru to shake it, "The names Linda, but you can call me 'to night'." He said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes at the terrible pick up line and snorted.

Although it was a bad pick up line Tsugaru to the hand and smiled anyways, "Hello 'to night', my names Tsugaru," The comment made me giggle.

"Ah, you're a charming one…" The Linda kid said with a smirk.

"Thank you, and you're a weird one," Tsugaru replied, mimicking the smirk.

"Hard to get, I see."

Tsugaru shrugged, "Not hard to get, just not all that interested," He said smoothly.

Linda pouted, "You're no fun…" He mumbled before looking over at me, I was very amused with the conversation, "How 'bout you, cutie? Want a taste of the Linda~" He said before winking.

I was no longer amused but more embarrassed. I blushed, "Who me?"

"Who else is as cute as you here?" he said, coming closer to me.

I shrunk back, not liking how close he was getting to me, "I-I have no idea what you're talking about…" I accidently stuttered, looking down at the ground.

"Oh please, you're as cute as a button," He exclaimed before lifting my chin up to look directly at him. This felt uncomfortable.

"It's just- I- I-"

"I don't think he's interested…" Tsugaru said plainly looking slightly displeased.

Linda's eyes widened slightly. He looked at me, then him, then me, then him again before smiling and removing his hand from my chin.

"My apologies… I had no idea," He said, I watched him as he walked away before sighing.

"Thanks…" I said, completely relieved.

"Are you all right?" He asked with concern both in his eyes and voice.

"Don't act like I just got hit by a truck!" I exclaimed. He laughed.

There was a silence that fell between us although the music still blasted through my ears. The awkwardness caused me to stare at the ground before I noticed his body shift to where he was facing me better.

Elbows placed on knees and head placed in hands, he titled his head, "You know he's right…"

I raised a brow, "About what?"

His grin grew slightly, "That you're cute…"

I blushed hard.

Trying to maintain myself I buried my face in the fur of my white jacket, "D-don't say stuff like that!"

He laughed openly, "But when you blush it makes it even cuter!"

My blush deepened, "I said don't say stuff like that!" I said, averting my eyes from his blue ones.

He chuckled lightly before smiling, "Guess there's no helping it then…" he said as he got off the stool.

I glanced at him to see his hand extended for me to take it and that same warming smile before he spoke in his calm voice.

"Want to dance?"

My eyes widened at the words as my heart summer salted before beating so fast, it was unhealthy. Almost as unhealthy as it was to have my face _that_ red.

Fuck.

I wasn't nearly as drunk as I needed to be…

* * *

><p><strong>Omg yay~ done with this chappie XD<strong>

**Oh! and If you didn't know~ Tsuppari is kadota's OST cover art and Linda is Kida's OST cover art~**

**If you want, you could go google them~~**

**Until next chappie!~~**


End file.
